What a Girl Wants Songfics
by ThePotterGeek
Summary: Title tells all. Songs from the soundtrack of the movie. On hold.
1. Good Life

**The songs in this movie made me think that I'll do the whole soundtrack of the movie. Yup. Arnold, Miss Songfic, is doing the unthinkable: she's gonna do a chapter story of songfictions. Wow, what and undertaking! This chapter is all in Daphne's POV.**

**I own nothing.**

**--**

Skip down Mistic street  
Have a smile, it's on me  
Cross-town traffic days  
And Jimi is singing (Jimi is singing)

Ahhh, New York. The place I'd lived my entire life. All the better that I had my mom.

_  
Wonder Bread Factory, surplus stores and Maybelline  
Hold my hand, I hold my own_

But someone is missing. Someone who I had always hoped would come, to be here. But he never did show. So I'm happy with what I have, which is a lot. 

_Gotta get me out of the junkyard heap  
Kicking back in marigold summertime dream  
It's a good, good life, we got the good life_

One of these days, I'd have to get out of here, if only for a while. I need to see the world. Maybe even find my dad.

_  
Falling in love under the raspberry sun  
Turn up the stereo, baby have some fun  
It's a good, good life, we got the good life_

_  
_For now, though, I'm happy to be here just with Libby. I have my girlfriends, and we have fun. Plus, there are a ton of cute guys to date.

_  
Fortune jackpot blues  
What's an empty pocket do?_

A few times we've been a little short on cash, and I cut spending, but we've gotten out of it, and now we're completely normal, with enough money.

_  
Climb the nearest dream and start demanding  
Bean bags, bobby pins, glitter gel, I'm home again  
Where's my shiny golden key?_

_  
_Going out shopping is one of my favorite things to do. But I'm always glad to come home to my mom, who'll order takeout, or, on a rare occasion, make the two of us something.

_  
Gotta get me out of the junkyard heap  
Kicking back in marigold summertime dream  
It's a good, good life, we got the good life_

I love my life.

_  
Falling in love under the raspberry sun  
Turn up the stereo, baby have some fun  
It's a good, good life, we got the good life_

Even when I work at one of my mom's wedding gigs, I manage to find something that amuses me. 

_Roll down the window (the rearview window gleams)  
See you waving (waving back at me)  
Find change under (the sofa cushion seat)_

_  
_But whenever I see the bride dancing with her father, I break.

_  
As long as you are here, with me_

_  
_Cuz he's not here, and probably won't be for my wedding, and I won't get to do that.

_  
Gotta get me out of the junkyard heap  
Kicking back in marigold summertime dream  
It's a good, good life, we got the good life_

Yeah, I need to go find him.

_  
Falling in love under the raspberry sun  
Turn up the stereo, baby have some fun  
It's a good, good life, we got the good life_

_  
_Then England's the place to be, not here. I'll go there, and find my dad. _  
_

_Gotta get me out of the junkyard heap  
Kicking back in marigold summertime dream  
It's a good, good life, we got the good life  
Falling in love under the raspberry sun  
Turn up the stereo, baby have some fun  
It's a good, good life, we got the good, we got the good life_

_  
_Maybe meet a guy I actually stick with. Maybe stick with my dad. _  
_

_Falling in love under the raspberry sun  
Turn up the stereo, baby, have some fun_

I can have just as much fin in London, right? 

_Gotta get me out of the junkyard heap  
Kicking back in marigold summertime dream  
We got the good, good life_

My life is still great, I just have to add a few tweaks.

--

**So did you like? Is this a sucky idea? Tell me! Next chap is gonna be Because You Loved Me, Daphne and Libby's POVs, thinking about Daphne's fatherless life.**

**-Arnold-**


	2. Because You Loved Me

**My second installment. I know, that was quick. I just don't have much to do, and I'm on a roll!**

**Don't own either. Song + story don't belong to me.**

Daphne. Libby. **It ain't that hard, people!  
**

--

"If everyone will please clear the dance floor, the bride and her father would like to share a special dance," my mother announced. I felt the familiar tug at my heart, even before mom started singing

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right_

Mom was the one who had done all that, not my father. And what was I supposed to do at my own wedding, not have a father-daughter dance?

_For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all_

Am I really right to keep her from him? The pain that's in her face every time she sees this kind of thing is enough to stab any mother in the heart. I just don't want her to get hurt… If she lived like this, would she thank me for not letting her see her father? Or forever resent me for it?

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

Mom had always been here for me. I just don't think she's right here. There's a bug gaping hole in my body, and it's waited seventeen years for my father. Bu he hasn't come, and I haven't tried to force it. Maybe I should.

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me_

If I fail, okay. Mom will always love me.

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith, coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me._

I'm who I am today because of mom. It's time for dad to be a part of me, too.

--

**I think I'm doing pretty ok. Next one will be her leaving home, with that song. Don't know the name. Yet. Review!**

**-Arnold-**


	3. Out of Place

**Next installment. Don't own it.**

**--**

_You'll be coming home soon  
I know you're out of place  
Will you knock on my door soon?  
I just need to see your face_

Lord Henry Dashwood is easy to find on the Internet. He's a famous politician, and a member of the House of Lords, where only nobility sat. But a picture of him isn't enough for me.

_Ohhh, my heart is like a speeding train  
Ohhh, my love, when I can fill your pain_

I felt strange, acting in such a spur-of-the-moment kind of way, but it wasn't really like that. I needed this, so I booked myself on a nearly full flight to England.

_Ohhh, I long, yeah I pray for you  
Because I miss you  
I am out of place, I am out of place_

I woke up early, but stayed in bed until my mom left. Then I dressed, packed a suitcase that would last me a while, and grabbed a leather bag of mine that's a favorite, stuffing my ticket, album, and passport inside.

_You'll be coming around soon  
Its just not been the same_

It just not the same without him, I decided. So I'm gonna stick him in.

_I__s there something I can do for you  
Have you got a soul to save?_

I slipped past the beading that covered the doorway of my room, and left the apartment, running down he stairs.

_Ohhh, my heart is like a speeding train  
Ohhh, my love, when I can fill your pain  
Ohhh, I long, yeah I pray for you  
Because I miss you  
I am out of place, I am out of place_

When I got a taxi, I left a message for my mom, so she knew where I ws going and that I was okay. She won' be all that happy with me, but this is something I need so much. And she doesn't understand, and wouldn't let me go.

_Ohhh, my heart is like a speeding train  
Ohhh, my love, when I can fill your pain  
Ohhh, I long, yeah I pray for you  
Because I miss you  
I am out of place, I am out of place_

I miss her already. But that feeling was dulled by the excitement of finally making my own decisions and the fact that I'm going to meet my father soon.

_Because I miss you  
I am out of place  
Ohhh, Because I miss you  
I am out of place, I am out of place_

In a way, I am going home.

_You'll be coming home soon_

I relaxed as the plane sped into the air towards my long-lost dad.

--

**Like it? I do. Next one is 'London Calling'. I mayor may not have her meet Ian in that one. Review!**

**-Arnold-**


	4. London Calling

**I'm so sorry that this has taken so long for me to update! I beg for forgiveness!!! Don't kill me! I'm writing now!!**

**Don't own, don't sue.**

**--**

I can't believe it. I'm here. London.

_London calling to the faraway towns_

London is so beautiful.

_Now that war is declared- and battle come down_

But I can't just marvel in the sights forever. I'm on a mission. Find my dad.

_London calling to the underworld_

One day I'll come back here, and just wander. Not today.

_Come out of the cupboard, all you boys and girls_

Step 1: Find a hotel. That's easy enough. I have a little travel book that I bought at the airport. I'll just hop on a bus and find the nearest one.

_London calling, now don't look at us_

"Great Britain _Grand_ Hotel?"

_All that phony Beatlemania has bitten the dust_

Walk in, and through the other noises comes guitar playing.

_London calling, see we ain't got no swing_

Unexpected Step 2: Meet an awesome (and cute) guy.

_'Cept for the ring of that truncheon thing_

**--**

**Hope you liked!!! The song didn't **_**really**_** have anything to do with the story, but it's what's going on during the song.**

**Next one: Love's Been a Long Time Coming. If there's a song before that, inform me, I just can't remember.**

**-Arnold-**


End file.
